Forum:Attn: all knowing pc players
I have a question that as a 360 player I cannot answer. I got my father hooked on this game same as I was when I played but he is playing on pc. Just for info sake I am 43 years old that should give you clue to how old my father is. My problem is I am retarded when it comes to pc. My question is on pc how do do you swap guns between your own caracters without having to be in game with other people ? With my 360 I had a second profile and did split screen and swapped that way. Any help would be appreciated.Jamii1966 16:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Could use WIllowTree I suppose. Export the desired weapon(s) from the character to the WIllowTree locker, then import from there to the backpack of the second character. I do know that there is an another way to do it without WT involving running the game for separate characters, but I don't play PC either. 17:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No splitscreen for PC. Theoretically, it's possible since BL uses the same game engine as UT3 and UT3 can be modded to do splitscreen for PC. But I don't know of such a mod for BL. Regardless, it would be easier to simply download Willowtree, export your fav weapons into the WT "Locker" from one player's Save File and then import them into the backpack of another player's Save File. -- MeMadeIt 19:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I just made a second gamespy account and create a private online game. Then alt-tab and start another instance of Borderlands logging in using your second account and the character that you want to send the items to. Add the new gamespy ID to your friends and vice versa. Then invite to game and between alt-tabbing back and forth you can transfer the gear. Just make sure that the 'host' gamespy ID is the last to leave otherwise the other transfered items will be lost. --truth5353 21:35, July 17, 2010 Wait, your father is at least 60+ then. And he's playing borderlands?! THAT'S AWESOME!!! Who does he play as? -NOhara24 : I bet he plays as Brick, hahaha. Ekflagristoj 02:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If your computer is beefy enough, you can "split-screen" by running two instances of Borderlands at once. Doesn't need to run as fast, just join the same LAN game (two instances counts as a LAN connection) and transfer weapons. Alternatively, open Notepad and WillowTree and export all your weapon codes there; I find using Notepad is faster than WT locker. 07:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Off topic here, but thanks for explaining about running 2 instances, MeMadeIt - I didn't know you could do this, but I'm now farming Craw with my Lilith build while having my Hunter on the 2nd instance. Both are using +2 Team Find Rare Items CMods, and I'm getting more and better loot as a result (still no Cyans, and the frame rate sucks, but it's playable). Cheers! Outbackyak 20:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24, Ekflagristoj My father is 74 and yes he did start as Brick. He has since played all the characters now that he has started his Siren. Thank you all for your help but I think it is to complicated for either of us to attempt. He is so addicted to the game as I was and many of you are that I think he will just find equal guns for each character in time. Thank you again for your assistance.Jamii1966 16:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) "to complicated"? If you can download an applet or a BL DLC, you can use Willowtree. Simply download it, unzip it, launch it, open the BL Save File, select the weapon, click on 'export', open the second BL Save File, select the weapon, click on 'import', click on save. Done. How complicated is that? -- MeMadeIt 17:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You can find a link for downloading WillowTree on this page, as well as a general guide in progress dealing with how to use it. Just do as MeMadelt said, WIllowTree will be saved as a .zip file, and when you open (unzip) it you will be able to run WIllowTree shortly thereafter. Open your save file in WillowTree, click on the "Weapons" tab, then click on the desired firearm. Click on "Export" then choose "WillowTree locker" as the destination. This saves a copy of the weapon WillowTree, separate from either save file. Now save, and open the second save file. Open the "WillowTree locker" tab, select your weapon, choose "Export" then pick "Backpack" as the destination. Every button is rather obvious when you know which one you want, and WillowTree is really quite easy to use. And since the save file is already on PC, you are already avoiding the most difficult step most console users experience with WillowTree (converting file formats). 17:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) We will try willowtree, but like I said in my first post I am computer retarded. As for downloading DLC he can download Knox but it will not install giving error1721 and he has tryed all the fixes and nothing worked. He crashed his computer 3 times and had to recover 4 times. So you can see why we are a little leary about these things. Thank you for your imput and help.Jamii1966 20:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC)